Xella
by Kitou1997
Summary: Un déesse doit sauver le monde, mais à quel prix?  Une petite histoire écrite pour l'école


Xella

À la naissance du monde. Au début des temps. Les éléments s'unirent pour créer le monde. L'Eau. La Terre. L'Air. Le Feu. Quatre esprits. Quatre pouvoirs. L'Eau créa les mers et les océans, pour abreuver les êtres. La Terre créa les forêts, pour donner un abri aux animaux. L'Air créa le vent, pour permettre au monde de respirer. Le Feu créa les flammes, destructrices, mais donnant un nouveau souffle à la vie, la faisant renaître de ses cendres. Puis à la fin ils s'unirent une dernière fois, fusionnant et donnant naissance à leur plus belle création : Xella.

Xella, déesse suprême, régnant sur le Monde. Elle avait en elle les quatre éléments. Ses yeux étaient verts; comme le feuillage d'un jeune arbre au printemps. Sa silhouette élancée et mince; comme la flamme qui s'élève dans le noir. Sa robe, légère et vaporeuse, comme le vent qui fait danser les herbes d'un champ fleuri. Ses cheveux, longs et bruns, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, comme l'eau chutant du flanc d'une montagne. Telle était Xella, déesse du monde.

Longtemps durant, Xella guida le Monde. Elle s'assura qu'il ne manqua de rien. Toujours l'eau resta pure. Toujours les arbres donnèrent de succulents fruits. Le Monde était beau, et chacun remerciait la déesse pour sa bonté.

Mais il vint un jour ou tout changea. Après 700 ans de règne, Xella se trouva impuissante face à une situation. Du haut du ciel, elle observait le Monde. L'harmonie d'autrefois avait disparu. Rien n'avait plus de sens, aux yeux de la déesse. Les hommes avaient détruit cet équilibre dont Xella avait tant prit soin. Avec le temps, les humains avaient perdus la foi. Ils ne croyaient plus en rien. Ils ne croyaient plus à la beauté de la vie, comme ils ne croyaient plus à la mort. Les hommes narcissiques étaient à la tête des peuples. Ils croyaient que les humains étaient une espèce divine, des dieux déchus. Ils se concentrèrent tellement sur eux-mêmes qu'ils en oublièrent leur déesse. Xella sombra dans l'oubli. Les peuples commencèrent une énorme guerre. La guerre des dieux. Chaque dirigeant disait être le dieu suprême. Ils mirent les gens à leurs pieds par des discours grandioses et des promesses qui ne seraient jamais respectées. L'immortalité et la richesse éternelle; deux chose inaccessibles pour un simple homme. Les dirigeants finirent par lancer leurs hommes dans une lutte, leur promettant gloire éternelle et bien d'autres mensonges.

Xella, dans l'oubli dans lequel elle était plongée, ne pouvait agir. Elle était intimement reliée aux hommes. Son pouvoir sur ce qui se passait dans le Monde dépendait du pouvoir que lui accordaient les hommes. Sans leur foi et leurs prières, elle ne pouvait interagir avec les évènements qui se passaient plus bas. Xella dut rester témoin de cette guerre, ne pouvant aider, pour la première fois depuis la création du Monde. De par son attachement et son amour aux humains, elle ressentit toute la douleur que leur causait la guerre. Xella put sentir la lame froide de l'épée transpercer sa chair. Elle ressentit la douleur de la femme retrouvant le cadavre ensanglanté de son mari sur le sol. La peine de l'enfant orphelin errant sans but dans son village ravagé par les flammes. Xella s'effondra; elle pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Son corps était intact; mais son cœur et son âme souffraient. Ils souffraient pour ces humains qui s'entretuaient. Xella souffrait de son impuissance

Les éléments, voyant leur déesse sombrer, décidèrent d'agir. Xella sentit en elle une puissance jusqu'alors inconnue. Elle eu une violente douleur au niveau de la poitrine et quatre esprits de lumière apparurent devant elle. Les quatre essences, les quatre éléments. L'Eau. La Terre. L'Air. Le Feu.

Les esprits fixèrent leur déesse dans les yeux; et Xella put sentir toute la puissance qui émanait de ces êtres. Ils étaient les créateurs, l'origine de tout; son origine. Et Xella comprit, que cette fois, elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Comme les quatre éléments avaient créé le Monde ensemble, elle devait elle aussi unir son pouvoir à un autre pour sauver la race humaine. Les éléments disparurent, retournant dans Xella.

La déesse posa une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Elle avait accepté la mission que lui avaient silencieusement confiée les Créateurs. Elle le ferait pour les humains; ces être qu'elle aimait tant. Ceux pour qui elle souffrait et essayait d'aider chaque jour. Pour eux, elle créerait des sauveurs, des nouveaux dieux.

Xella commença par méditer. Elle trouva en elle la force et la puissance nécessaires pour invoquer la puissance des éléments. Elle-même avait été créée par les éléments, donc les nouveaux dieux devaient être fabriqués à partir de la même matière.

La déesse médita encore longtemps; il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Durant cette sombre le nuit, le premier dieu serait créé. Le dieu de l'élément qui permet à la lumière d'illuminer les ténèbres. Le Dieu du Feu. Xella se leva avec grasse, elle étendit ses bras vers les étoiles, et ferma les yeux. Elle amena toute la puissante dans ses mains, et quand le moment fut venu elle joignit ses paumes au-dessus de sa tête. Un éclair aveuglant traversa le ciel et le grondement sourd du tonnerre fit vibrer l'univers. Xella ouvrit les yeux. Elle rechercha autour d'elle une présence. Mais rien. Elle était seule dans la nuit. Seule, avec les étoiles et la lune. Premier essai, premier échec.

Xella réfléchit longuement sur son échec. Elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'un dieu ne pouvait être créé à partir d'un seul et unique élément. La déesse tenta un deuxième essai. Elle tenta de fusionner l'Eau et la Terre. Xella amena l'énergie de l'Eau dans sa main droite et le pouvoir de la Terre dans sa main gauche. Lorsque les boules lumineuses eurent atteint leur plus puissante intensité, Xella joignit ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Le même évènement se reproduisit. Un éclair brisa les ténèbres et le tonnerre fit trembler l'univers. mais elle était encore seule. Désespérément seule avec l'univers. Deuxième tentative, deuxième échec.

Xella s'effondra à genoux, épuisé et extrêmement malheureuse. Elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir et de douleur. Elle ressentait toujours la douleur des hommes, et à chaque instant, elle devenait plus forte, plus insupportable pour la déesse. Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. En bas, les hommes continuait à s'entretuer, et chaque minutes qui passait les rapprochaient un peu plus de leur fin. Xella décida de donner le tout pour le tout. Elle se releva et leva ses yeux baignés de larmes sur les étoiles. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'élança vers les étoiles, les bras écarter, tournoyant sur elle-même avec élégance. Xella hurla une autre fois. Elle força les éléments à ressortir de son cœur. Les quatre esprits de lumière apparurent. Ils se mirent à tourner autour de leur déesse, en suspension dans les airs. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus proches. Xella força les quatre éléments à s'unirent. Ils se mélangèrent, puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de Xella. La déesse uni ses paumes au dessus de sa tête. L'éclair, plus éblouissant que jamais, surgit des ténèbres. Le tonnerre gronda, plus assourdissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Xella, dans une demi-conscience, vit apparaître une silhouette. Elle était grande, élégante, massive et imposante. Xella murmura :

- Sauve les humains…

Et la déesse, trop faible, commença à chuter. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait réussit. Elle avait créé un nouveau dieu. Un puissant dieu qui aiderait les hommes. Ce dieu était comme elle, fait des quatre éléments, comme chaque chose en ce monde. Peu lui importait d'avoir donné jusqu'à sa vie pour les humains. Elle les aimait tant. Jamais elle ne le regretterait. Jamais. La même histoire allait se reproduire. Mais chaque dieu ferait le même sacrifice qu'elle. Elle n'était que la première d'une longue série. Pour l'amour des humains. Pour l'amour de ceux qui l'avait tué.

Le corps de Xella continua de tomber encore longtemps dans les ténèbres, et quand la déesse rendit son dernier souffle, il y eu une lumière aveuglante; puis plus rien. Si ce n'est qu'une nouvelle étoile, plus brillante que les autres venait d'apparaître dans le ciel.


End file.
